Ghosts of the Past
by OMFGSkittlez
Summary: This is my first story i hope you like it! Kagome is adopted by Sangos mom. They find a friend and all become sisters. Highschool sounds like a blast but what happens when a ghost of the past comes back to haunt them? Another summery inside.
1. Chapter 1

Kagome is left on the streets when her parents abandon her mom willingly takes her in. Soon they find a new friend. Eventually they become more sisters than friends. They make it half-way through high school when a ghost from the past comes back to haunt them. Kagomes learning fast. What will happen? Who will last? Will the girls make it through this one? Inu/Kag Mir/San Ses/OC

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~xXx~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kagome, Sango, and Kyshaki all woke up to the sun in their eyes. They all moaned and rolled over. Kyshaki could hear "mother" in the kitchen."Mother"was Sango's mom. She let Kagome and Kyshaki live there since they were 5.

Kagome's parents had shoved her out on the street when she was 5. Kagome knew why but no one else did.

**Flashback:**

_Her father had been an angry drunk man always he had forced Kagomes mother to marry him and bear his child when Kagome proved to much responsibility for him and her mother passed away, after years of constant beatings and rape, he left Kagome to die on the streets. After several days Sangos mother found Kagome sitting on a corner in filthy clothing._

_"My dear child are you alright? Where in heaven are your parents?" Sangos mother asked._

_"Mamas gone n' Papa leave ee' here. Say get lost n' don't come back." Kagome said tears in her eyes._

_"What do you mean gone dear child?"_

_Kagomes tears flooded over and her lower lip wobbled as she pointed up._

_"You poor thing what about your dad when did he leave?"_

_"Dayz go. He no come back said not to."_

_"Why would he do that?"_

_"Mama use say papa drink lotz. Said ee' no gone want me never just want me gone."_

_"Well you poor thing you just come with me I'll find you a good home."_

_Kagome nodded._

_After several months with no luck at finding her parents Sangos mother was forced to accept the fact that her parents either didn't want her or the child had told the truth. Either way the child still needed a home so she adopted Kagome and raised her._

**Flashback Over:**

Kyshaki was a half-demon. She had been abandoned and teased all of her is until she met Kagome and Sango.

**Flashback:**

_Kyshaki was curled up in a corner trying to fend off a bully twice her size who and just taken all of her money and given her a black eye. She had no luck with doing so until Kagome came along._

_Kagome stopped and grimaced at the site of Kyshaki being bullied._

_"Are you Ok?" Kagome asked looking her over. Kyshaki nodded." Here let me help you with that bully." Kagome said turning towards the bully and rolling up her sleeves._

_Kagome ended up sending the bully home with 2 black eyes, and a shattered nose._

**Flashback Over:**

Kyshaki was silent most of the time. Eventually Sango and Kagome managed to coax her into talking. By third grade they were more than just best friends they were sisters.

Now people teased them all because they wear dark colors and didn't get along with anyone except each other. The bully's would say," Hey, Emo's any new cuts on your self yet?" then walk away and laugh in their group of friends.

The girls only wore dark colors because they happened to look great on them.

Kyshaki with her amazing short red hair and lightly tanned skin topped off with perfect forest green eyes happened to look amazing in dark greens and browns.

Sango with her long shiny Burnett hair and perfectly tanned skin with deep dark chocolate brown eyes just looked amazing blacks and dark browns.

Finally Kagome with her long straight raven black hair and amazingly tanned skin topped with gorgeous navy blue eyes looked absolutely amazing in any dark color.

The three girls had some friends, but not many. Their friends were the 3 boys Sesshomoru, InuYasha, and Mirokou. They didn't seem so friendly but the boys weren't mean or rude so they were considered friends.

They had been friends since late in middle school and now they were friends half-way through high school. Right now summer break was coming to an end and they were all anxious to make the best of it.

Kagome had 2 demon dogs Ruth- a girl, and Bustle- a boy. She also had a demon cat Shismar-a girl. The pets Kagome had were stuck to her like glue.

Sango also had a demon cat Kirara- a girl.

Kyshaki was a wolf demon, or partially anyways, so she didn't feel the need to have one.

Shismar was always with Kagome. Shismar would sit quietly on Kagomes shoulder her glossy blue-gray pelt shimmering in the sun. Bright golden eyes set intently on something in front of them. Silver streaks flowing through her fur. In the right light she looked like a shining sapphire. Dark ocean blue flames swirled and flickered around her paws, ears, and tail. She was the cutest thing most people saw , but they didn't see what was coming in the little furry package.

Kagome had found Shismar in a box on the street that said _**'FREE DEMON CATS'**_ so Kagome had taken her in. Shismar had been grateful and almost never left Kagomes side for fear of being left behind.

Kirara was the same way with Sango. She had a creamy wight coat with black on her ears, paws, and tail with orange flames in the same area.

" Come on!!" Kagome said, "Today is the day we go to the beach if you don't get up soon I'm leaving without you!!"

As the other two jumped up in that instant Kagome turned on the radio. The song Tik Tok by Kesha started. The girls laughed and then Started singing along and dancing.

_"Wake up in the morning feeling like P Diddy_

_(Hey, whatever girl?)_

_Grab my glasses, I'm out the door_

Sango put on a pair of sunglasses

_I'm gonna hit this city (Lets go)_

_Before I leave, brush my teeth with a bottle of Jack_

_Cause when I leave for the night, _

_I ain't coming back_

_I'm talking - pedicure on our toes, toes_

_Trying on all our clothes, clothes_

_Boys blowing up our phones, phones_

_Drop-topping, playing our favorite cd's_

The girls all dropped down to the floor as if they were dancing on a ploe.

_Pulling up to the parties_

_Trying to get a little bit tipsy_

They started swinging their hips and dancing around the room.

_Don't stop, make it pop_

_DJ, blow my speakers up_

_Tonight, Imma fight_

_Till we see the sunlight_

_Tick tock, on the clock_

_But the party don't stop,no_

_Woah-oh oh oh_

_Woah-oh oh oh (x2)_

_Ain't got a _

_care in world, but got plenty of beer_

_Ain't got no money in my pocket, but _

_I'm already here_

_And now the dudes are lining up cause they hear we got swagger_

_But we kick em to the curb unless they look like Mick Jagger_

_I'm talking about - everybody getting crunk, crunk_

_Boys trying to touch my junk, junk_

_Gonna smack him if he getting too drunk, drunk_

_Now, now - we goin _

_till they kick us out, out_

_Or the police shut us down, down_

_Police shut us _

_down, down_

_Po-po shut us -_

_Don't stop, make it pop_

_DJ, blow my _

_speakers up_

_Tonight, Imma fight_

_Till we see the sunlight_

_Tick tock, on _

_the clock_

_But the party don't stop,no_

_Woah-oh oh oh_

_Woah-oh oh oh (x2)_

_DJ, you build me up_

_You break me down_

_My heart, it _

_pounds_

_Yeah, you got me_

_With my hands up_

_You got me now_

_You got that _

_sound_

_Yeah, you got me_

_DJ, you build me up_

_You break me down_

_My heart, it pounds_

_Yeah, you got me_

_With my hands up_

They all put thair hands up one at a time.

_Put your hands up_

_Put your hands up_

_Now, the party don't start until I walk in_

_Don't stop, make it pop_

_DJ, blow my speakers up_

_Tonight, Imma fight_

_Till we see the sunlight_

_Tick tock, on the clock_

_But the party don't stop,no_

_Woah-oh oh oh_

_Woah-oh oh oh (x2)"_

They laughed and smiled.

Then Kagome took the first shower and put on her her blue-gray bikini top with silver straps. She also put on her Blue-gray swimsuit shorts with sandals to match and an ocean blue towel slung over her shoulder. She had her hair in 2 long braids that also hung over her shoulders.

Kyshaki took the next shower. She put on her black bikini top with wight stars and swimsuit shorts to match. She also put on black sandals with wight stars and left her hair down. She slung a black towel over her shoulder and was ready to go.

Sango took the last shower. She put on a dark red bikini top with gold spots. She was wearing dark red shorts and sandals. Her hair was in a french braid pulled tight. She slung a dark red towel over her shoulder and was ready to go.

"Come on down for breakfast," Mother hollered up the stairs.

"Yes mother" they called back in unison.

They came down the stairs to find pancakes, bacon, and eggs set on the table infront of them ready to eat.

" This is great " Kagome commented."I'll go get Ruth and Bustle." Shismar mewed on her shoulder.

"OK " piped Sango." We can walk to the beach."

"That was the original plan wasn't it." Kyshaki laughed.

Kagome giggled and went to get the dogs only to find them waiting for her.

"Come on" she said, the dogs followed her.

Ruth was a massive dog and she looked intensely line a wolf down to any feature you could name. Her back rose up taller than Kagomes waist. Her glossy brown and black pelt shone in the sun. Her deep blue eyes looked piercingly ahead.

Bustle looked Just as ferociously like a wolf as Ruth. He was also just as large. His pelt was reddish and wight on his paws and the tip of his tail. His fierce yet somehow gentle hazel and amber eyes stared confidently ahead. Both dogs trotted at either side of Kagome walking to the beach. Soon her friends joined her and they all walked together.

Kagome had found both Ruth and Bustle running through a forest at first she had thought that they were wolves but they acted just like dogs so she took them in finding that they were half starved and very sick. She had cared for them with her own two hands making sure that they were fed and that bandages kept fresh they had completely fallen in love with her and her with them in that small period of time.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~xXx~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Author Time!!!! Yeah so I rewrote this so please re read it I personally think it's much better now but you tell me. Ohh and just incase it wasn't in there the song is Tik Tok by Kesha.


	2. Chapter 2

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~xXx~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Soon they were at the beach Kagome, Kyshaki, and Sango found a place to set up. The three girls waded into the water while the dogs followed loosely walking in swerving patterns. Then the girls started throwing the Frisbee around the dogs would chase after it bringing it back with wagging tails.

Kagome grinned and splashed Sango. Who gasped and laughed splashing Kagome back. Kyshaki was in a fit of giggles Kagome pouted and Sango frowed then evil grins spread ofver thaie faces and they looked at eachother and nodded. Kyshaki looked at them and then her eyes got wide when she saw their evil grins.

"Oh no you-" Kyshaki started waving her hands but was cut off when both Sango and Kagome splashed her.

"Don't." Kyshaki finished her hands still up. Then they all laughed and continued to play with the dogs.

After awhile the dogs and the girls got tired of playing with the Frisbee and left for their spot on the beach. Water dripped off the girls and they laughed with eachother the sun on the water made the water seem to shine and shimmer on the girls skin and they had many eyes following them. The dogs growled lowly at any boy who dared look at Kagome.

As they finally got back to their spot where Shismar and Kirara had waited for them since neither liked water, being demon _cats,_ the two neko's mewed to the girls who smiled and sat on their towls.

"What should we do now?"Sango asked.

"I don't know. You guys are the ones who said 'Let's go to the beach.' so it was your job to make plans on what to do once we got here." Kagome said.

"Well you're the one who woke us up to go to the beach Kagome." Sango argued playfully.

"Yeah. So it's you're fault that we're here bored and with nothing to do." Kyshaki accused with a smirk.

"Well I never!" Kagome huffed with a smile crossing her arms over her chest and slightly turning away.

The girls shared a laugh and smiled at eachother.

"Why don't we just work on our tan." Kyshaki suggested.

"Alright." Kagome and Sango agreed in unison.

"Hows about we help you?" said a familar deep voice.

Sango turned and looked. "Oh! InuYasha, Sesshomoru, Miroku it's just you three." She said in a surprised voice.

Kagome and Kyshaki turned and saw three tall figures.

Kagome kept her eyes souly on a silver haired figure with cute doggie ears and beautiful golden eyes. He was handsome, well mucled, and had a perfect tan. With claws and fangs he could look very threatening but Kagome thought they just made him look better.

Sangos eyes were on another she just couldn't help it. Miroku was tall, lean, and very handsom. She looked over his well toned mucles and up to his perfect face. He had an awsome tan, beautiful violet colored eyes, and short roughly cut black hair pulled back in a small pony tail at the nape of his neck and as always a perverted grin on his lips.

Kyshaki couldn't help but let her eyes wander over the tall georgeous figure of a certain Silver haired dog demon. He seemed cold on the outside but for some reason she was sure he was soft in his heart, at least most of the time she was sure.

"Hey Yash, Roku,...Fluffy." Kagome said fluffy with a wicked grin know very well that Seshomoru hated the name.

"Hi" the boys said in unison Shesshomoru trying not to growl.

"..." it was quiet.

"Hows about it?" InuYasha asked the slightest bit of annoyance in his voice.

"About what?" Kyshaki said a clearly amused smile on her lips.

"About we help you put the Suntan Lotion on," Miroku said with a chuckle patting his ill tempered friend on the shoulder.

The three girl looked at each other and shrugged. "Ok" they said all at once.

"You guys practice that or somthing?" InuYasha asked lightly amused.

"For your information we are girls not guys and we happen to get up at 6 each morning to practice that." Kagome said.

"We work very hard on these things." Sango continued for her.

"They help us to stand out just a little bit more." Kyshaki stated.

The girls smiled and nodded, in unison once again.

The boys chuckled and shook their heads.

With nothing else to delay them the girls lay on their stomachs and the boys started to help. Suddenly Miroku stopped InuYasha.

" Mabye you shouldn't." Miroku said simply.

"Why?" InuYasha asked clearly confused.

"Kikyou."

All of the girls flinched at the sound of Kikyous name.

Kagome was shocked at the sound of Kikyou's name. Her cousin! The cousin who she was always compared to. The cousin who everyone wanted her to look up to. The cousin to whom she looked nearly identical to. That _Kikyou_!!!! Kyshaki and Sango braced them selves.

" If you have _anything_ to do with that _bitch_. Then I feel sorry for you and I don't want _anything what so ever _to do with _you_!!!" she the growled in the darkest manner as she pushed herself up. Suddenly Ruth, Bustle, and Shismar jumped up off the ground from where they were sunbathing and started growling as they surrounded InuYasha.

"What the hell!!!" InuYasha gasped.

"Down" came the forceful tone from Kagome.

The animals layed down immediatly in complete submission.

"Come on." Kagome said in a gentler tone. The animals followed her down the beach to the shore their tails hanging down with the sadness that they knew Kagome was feeling. When the got to the shore they started to play catching the Frisbee when Kagome threw it, wagging their tails as if what had just occurred was totally normal.

InuYasha gaped at the girl.

"What happened?!!?!" he asked in a bewildered tone.

"Kikiyo is Kagomes cousin, and, "Sango sighed" the person everyone wants her to be. Everyone she's ever known, besides us, and everyone she's ever gone out with all wanted to be there to get to Kikyo" she explained ," Kagome HATES Kikiyo."

Inuyasha was still gaping and finally managed to say," I meant the animals."

"Oh" Sango said "Their Kagomes"

"Yeah but why did they attack me and how dose she have that kind of control!!!"

" They attacked you because they sensed her anger was directed at you. And I don't know shes always had a thing with animals like that."

"Oh...Yeah right she probably had some sort of special training."

"Nope"

"Never??"

"Never."

"WOW!"

"She can even do it with demons and half-demons." Sango laughed as Sesshomoru shrunk back.

"She did it to you Sesshomoru?!?!"

Sesshomoru gave the slightest of nods.

"Fuck!!!" InuYasha exclaimed.

Soon Kikiyo walked up. "What are you doing here with these girls!!!" Kikiyo shrieked.

InuYasha winced her voice hurt his ears.

"Nothing" InuYasha muttered.

"YEAH RIGHT!!!!! IF YOU EVEN SO MUCH AS THINK ABOUT HANGING OUT WITH THESE GIRLS AGAIN I'LL KICK YOU SO HARD WE'LL NEVER HAVE CHILDREN!!!!!" She shrieked and stormed off.

"So Over" he muttered half to himself.

Miroku and Sesshomoru were walking off as Sango and Kyshaki went over to comfort Kagome ( who was now sobbing the animals nuzzling her sides)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~xXx~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Author time!!! Woot I finished this rewrite!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~xXx~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Soon they were at the beach Kagome, Kyshaki, and Sango found a place to set up. The three girls waded into the water while the dogs followed loosely walking in swerving patterns. Then the girls started throwing the Frisbee around the dogs would chase after it bringing it back with wagging tails.

Kagome grinned and splashed Sango. Who gasped and laughed splashing Kagome back. Kyshaki was in a fit of giggles Kagome pouted and Sango frowed then evil grins spread ofver thaie faces and they looked at eachother and nodded. Kyshaki looked at them and then her eyes got wide when she saw their evil grins.

"Oh no you-" Kyshaki started waving her hands but was cut off when both Sango and Kagome splashed her.

"Don't." Kyshaki finished her hands still up. Then they all laughed and continued to play with the dogs.

After awhile the dogs and the girls got tired of playing with the Frisbee and left for their spot on the beach. Water dripped off the girls and they laughed with eachother the sun on the water made the water seem to shine and shimmer on the girls skin and they had many eyes following them. The dogs growled lowly at any boy who dared look at Kagome.

As they finally got back to their spot where Shismar and Kirara had waited for them since neither liked water, being demon _cats,_ the two neko's mewed to the girls who smiled and sat on their towls.

"What should we do now?"Sango asked.

"I don't know. You guys are the ones who said 'Let's go to the beach.' so it was your job to make plans on what to do once we got here." Kagome said.

"Well you're the one who woke us up to go to the beach Kagome." Sango argued playfully.

"Yeah. So it's you're fault that we're here bored and with nothing to do." Kyshaki accused with a smirk.

"Well I never!" Kagome huffed with a smile crossing her arms over her chest and slightly turning away.

The girls shared a laugh and smiled at eachother.

"Why don't we just work on our tan." Kyshaki suggested.

"Alright." Kagome and Sango agreed in unison.

"Hows about we help you?" said a familar deep voice.

Sango turned and looked. "Oh! InuYasha, Sesshomoru, Miroku it's just you three." She said in a surprised voice.

Kagome and Kyshaki turned and saw three tall figures.

Kagome kept her eyes souly on a silver haired figure with cute doggie ears and beautiful golden eyes. He was handsome, well mucled, and had a perfect tan. With claws and fangs he could look very threatening but Kagome thought they just made him look better.

Sangos eyes were on another she just couldn't help it. Miroku was tall, lean, and very handsom. She looked over his well toned mucles and up to his perfect face. He had an awsome tan, beautiful violet colored eyes, and short roughly cut black hair pulled back in a small pony tail at the nape of his neck and as always a perverted grin on his lips.

Kyshaki couldn't help but let her eyes wander over the tall georgeous figure of a certain Silver haired dog demon. He seemed cold on the outside but for some reason she was sure he was soft in his heart, at least most of the time she was sure.

"Hey Yash, Roku,...Fluffy." Kagome said fluffy with a wicked grin know very well that Seshomoru hated the name.

"Hi" the boys said in unison Shesshomoru trying not to growl.

"..." it was quiet.

"Hows about it?" InuYasha asked the slightest bit of annoyance in his voice.

"About what?" Kyshaki said a clearly amused smile on her lips.

"About we help you put the Suntan Lotion on," Miroku said with a chuckle patting his ill tempered friend on the shoulder.

The three girl looked at each other and shrugged. "Ok" they said all at once.

"You guys practice that or somthing?" InuYasha asked lightly amused.

"For your information we are girls not guys and we happen to get up at 6 each morning to practice that." Kagome said.

"We work very hard on these things." Sango continued for her.

"They help us to stand out just a little bit more." Kyshaki stated.

The girls smiled and nodded, in unison once again.

The boys chuckled and shook their heads.

With nothing else to delay them the girls lay on their stomachs and the boys started to help. Suddenly Miroku stopped InuYasha.

" Mabye you shouldn't." Miroku said simply.

"Why?" InuYasha asked clearly confused.

"Kikyou."

All of the girls flinched at the sound of Kikyous name.

Kagome was shocked at the sound of Kikyou's name. Her cousin! The cousin who she was always compared to. The cousin who everyone wanted her to look up to. The cousin to whom she looked nearly identical to. That _Kikyou_!!!! Kyshaki and Sango braced them selves.

" If you have _anything_ to do with that _bitch_. Then I feel sorry for you and I don't want _anything what so ever _to do with _you_!!!" she the growled in the darkest manner as she pushed herself up. Suddenly Ruth, Bustle, and Shismar jumped up off the ground from where they were sunbathing and started growling as they surrounded InuYasha.

"What the hell!!!" InuYasha gasped.

"Down" came the forceful tone from Kagome.

The animals layed down immediatly in complete submission.

"Come on." Kagome said in a gentler tone. The animals followed her down the beach to the shore their tails hanging down with the sadness that they knew Kagome was feeling. When the got to the shore they started to play catching the Frisbee when Kagome threw it, wagging their tails as if what had just occurred was totally normal.

InuYasha gaped at the girl.

"What happened?!!?!" he asked in a bewildered tone.

"Kikiyo is Kagomes cousin, and, "Sango sighed" the person everyone wants her to be. Everyone she's ever known, besides us, and everyone she's ever gone out with all wanted to be there to get to Kikyo" she explained ," Kagome HATES Kikiyo."

Inuyasha was still gaping and finally managed to say," I meant the animals."

"Oh" Sango said "Their Kagomes"

"Yeah but why did they attack me and how dose she have that kind of control!!!"

" They attacked you because they sensed her anger was directed at you. And I don't know shes always had a thing with animals like that."

"Oh...Yeah right she probably had some sort of special training."

"Nope"

"Never??"

"Never."

"WOW!"

"She can even do it with demons and half-demons." Sango laughed as Sesshomoru shrunk back.

"She did it to you Sesshomoru?!?!"

Sesshomoru gave the slightest of nods.

"Fuck!!!" InuYasha exclaimed.

Soon Kikiyo walked up. "What are you doing here with these girls!!!" Kikiyo shrieked.

InuYasha winced her voice hurt his ears.

"Nothing" InuYasha muttered.

"YEAH RIGHT!!!!! IF YOU EVEN SO MUCH AS THINK ABOUT HANGING OUT WITH THESE GIRLS AGAIN I'LL KICK YOU SO HARD WE'LL NEVER HAVE CHILDREN!!!!!" She shrieked and stormed off.

"So Over" he muttered half to himself.

Miroku and Sesshomoru were walking off as Sango and Kyshaki went over to comfort Kagome ( who was now sobbing the animals nuzzling her sides)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~xXx~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Author time!!! Woot I finished this rewrite!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~xXx~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

When InuYasha got home that night all he could do was think about Kagome.

InuYasha definatly had feelings for Kagome.

_In 3 weeks is the back to school dance,_ he thought,_ I wonder if she would go with a half-breed like me?_ he sighed. Then he recalled earlier that day...

Flash back:

Kagome was out with InuYasha just to hang out since Sango and Miroku and Kyshaki and Sesshomoru were were out on dates with eachother. Kagome was wearing InuYasha's jacket since it had gotten colder and they were arguing playfuly over weather or not the part of a dog was a difficult part to act in a play.

"I'm telling you dogs are complex. I mean look at me." InuYasha said.

"Hey you're my example you can't be your example too!" Kagome countered.

"Thanks Kagome...wait. Hey!" InuYasha complained.

"See! You just proved my point!" Kagome exclaimed.

InuYasha huffed an then grinned. Turning to Kagome he said,"Do I need to show you how to play the part of a dog again?"

Kagome blushed an then smiled,"Well we never finished last time now did we?"

Flashback Over.

Inuyasha thought about Kagome.

She was very strong and athletic she could have a very short temper but not with him (usually) or her "sisters" (Sango and Kyshaki) She was tall and beautiful. He could remember to the times in school when she was always in a fight because she was different then he growled.

_Never again. _InuYasha decided with finality.

Sango and Kyshaki were always in fights too. Kagome was the most acrobatic person ever, during school especially. She was flexible like a snake and always landed on her feet. Also she was super fast and didn't tire easily.

The new school they were at was ok. The girls and the boys share a dorm (girls in one room boys in another).It had a large campous with tons of classes. Kagome was unbeatable at sports and the prettiest girl ever. No boys ever asked Kagome to go to the dance because they thought she was emo.

Sango and Kyshaki had the same problem. When the boys asked why it didn't bug them they all said they were waiting for a special guy to ask them. All of the guys were put down then none of them thought they were a special guy. InuYasha sighed.

_Even if I did ask her how am I supposed to know what to say?_ he asked himself.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*xXx~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kagome, Kyshaki, and Sango all went shopping for something to ware to the dance. It took forever but finally they decided to make their own dresses. So they picked out fabric, lace, thread, needles, and a pair of shoes and set to work.

Kagome made a dress with a dark blue and silver fabrics. Her dress was a halter top that was dark blue with a silver dragon curled all the way down to her waist it's tail curled around her neck and down her left shoulder. The bottom came down to her knees it was made with silver fabric and when she spun it would form dark blue stripes all over.. It took hours to make the skirt right but she liked it. She had blue shoes with silver straps to match the dress.

Sango made a bright red dress with gold streaks on it. It was a halter top and a long skirt that came to her mid-calf. This shade of red really made her entire body pop. She also had shoes that were red with gold traps.

Kyshaki made a dark green dress with silver stars on top and silver moons on the bottom. It was a strapless dress with a skirt that reached down just below her knee caps. She had Emerald shoes with wight straps and on them sat a blue flower.

When they showed their dresses to eachother they were all exited wondering who they would go to the dance with.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~xXx~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Three days later Sesshomoru had asked Kyshaki to the dance she immediately said Yes jumping with Glee when she told the girls.

Miroku had asked Sango after ALOT of thought she had said Yes secretly she was very exited.

Kagome was still dateless though she didn't mind to much.

_At least I wont have to dance._ she thought.

InuYasha was ready to ask Kagome to the dance.

_I can do it._ he told himself.

He went to her room and knocked... no answer. So he found Sango and asked her if she knew where Kagome was she said she had no idea. So InuYasha tracked her scent it was dark and he wanted to ask her be for she could go to bed.

Once he found her scent he could smell salt water in it.

_Maybe she was at the beach erlier._ he thought. As Kagomes scent grew stronger so did the tang of salt water.

_Strange._ he thought.

InuYasha found the scent took him to the gym roof. It was there he found that Kagome was sitting there crying. "Whats wrong Kags?" he asked.

Kagome looked arounnd and saw it was InuYasha who had spoken and sharply turned her head away from him.

"Come on Kags, tell me, plllleeeeaaaasseeee!!!" he gave her the best puppy face he could manage, but, strangely he found she seemed to be looking far away into another time. He sat next to her just watching. She was shivering so he put his jacket across her shoulders. Her eyes were foggy as she looked back. He soon saw how much pain and sadness were in her usually bright and sparkling eyes. He brushed his lips across her cheek gently as to offer comfort. She looked at him eyes clearing a little. She leaned on him content for the moment to just be there with him. He pulled her in closer to him. She gladly obliged snuggling up into his chest.

He held her there just for a moment. She looked up at him with eyes full of sadness slowly as she looked at him her eyes filled with happiness. When InuYasha saw her he smiled and loosened his grip.

"What happened to you that did this?" he asked his eyes filled with concern.

Kagome hesitated for a moment. "Kags?" he said.

Her eyes filled again with sorrow and pain but she said "Today is the anaversry of my mothers death. Though I guess I should be happy for her since she got away from my dad."

"Why would you want to be away from you're dad?" InuYasha inquired.

"My dad was really abusive and after my mother died from it he couldn't handle the responability of being a father. When I was 5 my father kicked me out of the house, just after my mother died, to the street without anything but the clothes on my back." InuYasha hugged her tightly," The had no reason to they just did I was always respectful. He always called me worthless said I was no better than scum."

"You're not worthless Kagome. Hey you're not a Hanyou." He coaxed.

Kagome just smiled sadly and shook her head slowly.

"What?" InuYasha asked.

"11 years ago my father abandoned me and you can still make me feel better. How do you do that InuYasha?" Kagome asked with a smile as she leaned her head against his shoulder.

"That's just how I work Babe." InuYasha said smugly.

"Babe..." Kagome sighed and InuYasha could swear she was purring. Kagome nuzzled InuYasha and he squeezed her gently.

As Kagome sighed contentedly and soon fell asleep in InuYashas arms a shooting star passed over head but no one made a wish.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~xXx~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Author Time!!!! Yeah Another one down!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~xXx~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kagome woke up a little early the next morning.

_Strange I don't remember going to bed. _Kagome thought. Then it occured to her._ InuYasha must have carried me._ Kagome smiled at the thought.

She picked a towl out of the small cupboard outside the bathroom and got ready for her shower.

Kagome stripped out of her pajamas and underclothes and turned on the hot water. As she stepped into the water she heard the bedroom door open and the a few moments later close again.

_Must be Sango or Kyshaki._ Kagome decided.

When Kagome got out of the shower she brushed her teeth and hair. Then put on a Dark Ocean Blue tanktop and some frayed navy blue jean shorts. Kagome turned on the radio and Hey Baby by No Doubt came on. Kagome smiled and sang along.

_"Hey Baby, Hey Baby, Hey  
Girls Say, Boys Say,  
Hey Baby, Hey Baby, Hey  
Hey Baby Baby_

_I'm the kinda girl that hangs with the guys  
Like a fly on the wall with my secret eyes  
Takin it in, try to be feminine  
With my makeup bag watchin all the sin  
Misfit, I sit  
Lit up, wicked  
Everybody else surrounded by the girls  
With the tank tops and the flirty ways_

I'm just sippin on chamomile  
Watching boys and girls and their sex appeal  
With a stranger in the face who says he knows my mom  
And went to my high school

All the boys say,  
Hey Baby, Hey Baby, Hey  
Girls Say, Girls Say,  
Hey Baby, Hey Baby, Hey  
Hey Baby Baby  
Hey Baby, Hey Baby, Hey  
Boys Say, Boys Say  
Hey Baby, Hey Baby, Hey  
All the boys get the girls in the back

I'm the one they feed upon  
Give a bit a star is born  
And if you had enough you'll get the pass  
And you can tell your friends how you made it back  
No matter what they say I'm still the same  
Somehow everybody knows my name  
And all the girls wanna get with the boys  
And the boys really like it

All the boys say,  
Hey Baby, Hey Baby, Hey  
Girls Say, Girls Say,  
Hey Baby, Hey Baby, Hey  
Hey Baby Baby  
Hey Baby, Hey Baby, Hey  
Boys Say, Boys Say  
Hey Baby, Hey Baby, Hey  
All the boys get the girls in the back

[Bounty Killer]  
Check it out, it's Bounty Killer, and No Doubt

Jump on the stage makes me goin crazy  
Afterwards myself and one of them gorgeous ladies  
There is no need to be actin shady  
Comon baby, hey hey baby[2x]

When you rock your hips you know that it amaze me  
Got me off the hook and nothing else don't phase me  
Can you be my one and only sunshine lady  
If no, no maybe, Hey Baby

[Gwen]  
I'm just sippin on chamomile  
Watching boys and girls and their sex appeal  
With a stranger in the face who says he knows my mom  
And went to my high school  
  
_All the boys say,  
Hey Baby, Hey Baby, Hey  
Girls Say, Girls Say,  
Hey Baby, Hey Baby, Hey  
Hey Baby Baby  
Hey Baby, Hey Baby, Hey  
Boys Say, Boys Say  
Hey Baby, Hey Baby, Hey  
All the boys get the girls in the back (2x )_

When Kagome was done she sat on her bed. Shismar trotted over and sat in her lap then she looked at Kagomes dresser. Strangly a blue velvet box with silver lace was sitting there.

_Huh._ she thought _That wasn't there befor._ She opened the small velvet box inside was a note she opened it and it read:

_Hey Babe,_

_Meet me on the roof tonight K? Around 6 I wanna talk to ya. _

_-InuYasha_

_P.S. Can I borrow you're notes from science yesterday. I couldn't foucus with you in my mind._

Kagome blushed a little when she read the note. When she went to put the note back she found 2 silver rose earings so she put them on and put the note in the box.

She put Shismar on her pillow and stood up. Immediatly the dogs followed her. After putting down food and water for the animals she set to work. She made breakfast for Kyshaki, Sango, and herself. Breakfast was Pancakes, bacon, and eggs. She also poured a glass of orange juice for each of them.

She walked into the room to find the girls awake.

"You guys it's that day again" she said. Today was the anniversery of the day Sango and Kagome met Kyshaki and and exactly a year later they all declared them selves sisters.

The three girls gave a shreik of exitement as Kagome lead them out to breakfast. The boys came out, following their noses of corse, and found the girls eating.

"Any left for us?" InuYasha asked.

"Nope." Kyshaki said simply and turned back to her food.

"But... but... C'mon!! I'm Hungry!!"Miroku whined.

"No."Sango said.

"Please!!!!!" Miroku begged.

"Be a good dog and leave us to eat."Sango replied.

"Hey! I resent that!" InuYasha complained.

"Yeah. Yeah. Sorry Yasha. Bye." Sango said waving her hand dismisivly.

Disappointed the boys went to their rooms to get dressed.

That day all of the classes were boring saying,"Ok class, to day were going to review..."

During lunch they all sat together. The school food looked stragly like some sort of gray slop so the decided not to eat. To the boys the girls seemed extra happy today even with the strange slop on thier plates.

"Whats going on with you three?" Sesshomoru asked.

The girls giggled and said "Nothing."

"Seriously why are you guys so happy today? And what was with breakfast this morning?" Miroku complained.

"Because."Kagome said innocently. InuYasha looked at her suspiciously and Kagome couldn't help but giggle.

"What! Because what!" InuYasha asked giving them his best puppy face. The girls just giggled and smiled when InuYashas puppy face was followed by Mirokus.

"Awww... no beggin from fluffy?" Kagome asked innocently.

"I will not do something so degrading." Sesshomoru said in his normal momoton voice.

"Awww..." The girls whined.

InuYasha and Miroku continued thier puppy faces.

Eventually the girls gave way and spilled telling the boys why they were so happy and nice today.

"Well-"Kyshaki started.

"-on this day-"Sango cut in.

"-8 years ago we-" Kagome said cutting off Sango.

"-officially became sisters!" They all exclaimed they were grinning and laughing.

"Oh." the boys said.

"And the breakfast?" Miroku begged.

"No one cares about the damn breakfast!" Sango yelled at Miroku and slapped him.

InuYasha, Kagome, and Kyshaki looked down at Miroku who was splayed on the floor.

"Well you didn't have to eat school breakfast." InuYasha complained. Kagome sighed.

InuYasha looked at her,"Wh-" Kagome punched him and he fell off his seat unconcious.

"I'm learning from their mistakes and not saying anything about breakfast." Sesshomoru said looking at his unconcious room mates.

"Good call Fluffy." Kyshaki said patting him on the head.

He glared at her.

After lunch the classes were still boring. The teacher left so they all started texting eachother.

InuYasha texted Kagome

"So!" InuYasha texted.

"What?" Kagome replied.

" You know."

" Oh I get it... K"

"Yay see you there"

Then Kagome texted Sango.

"Beach after class?" Kagome texted.

"Ok" Sango replied.

" Should we take boys or animals?"

" Both"

"K"

Then the teacher came back in class so everyone put thair phones away.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~xXx~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Author Time!!!! Woot thats 5 down and by the way the song was Hey Baby by Gwen Stafani


	6. Chapter 6

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~xXx~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

They were all having a great time at the beach. The girls way out in the water with the animals. The boys playing beach vollyball. Suddenly it started to rain! Everyone left. Kagome, Sango, Kyshaki, and the animals headed for the shore, just to find the boys packing. The girls put their clothes on over their bathing suits and they all started walking back. The girls were behind.

Suddenly a dark figure appeared.

"No..."Kagome whispered so that no one could hear her,"Why...why have you come back?"

Sango and Kyshaki ran to get the boys for help.

"Come here Kagome." said a voice.

"No." she replied in a harsh whisper.

"Come give me a hug." It said.

"NO!!!!!" she replied again," NEVER!!"

"Really." a demon walked out of the shadows and up to Kagome it hit her flung her away with an invisible force.

The unexpected hit nocked the breath out of Kagome as she was flung twords the sea and a large bird Demon grabbed her in it's talons and let out an ear splitting screech. Kagome let out a pain filled cry as the demon squeezed her she thought her bones would break from the pressure.

The girls finally returned with the guys they saw Kagome and gasped.

"Give her back!"Kyshaki growled.

"She's my daughter. I can do what I want with her." the man said.

"Why in the hell would you do this to your own daughter?!" InuYasha shouted.

"Because she is worthless and a discrace to the name Higurashi." The man sneered.

"She's not worthless!" InuYasha snarled,"Put her down you evil bastard."

"You will call me by the name Ranbou or I will kill her here and now!" The man hissed.

"Put her down and fight a real fight you coward!" Miroku hollered.

While Miroku and InuYasha distracted Ranbou, Sesshomoru dived silently into the water and under the giant bird. Using his poison whip he easily burned the creatures flesh enough to make it let go of Kagome. The demon bird thrashed and screeched in agony drawing Ranbous attention but it was too late Sesshomoru had already brought Kagome back to shore.

Ranbou frowned but decided it was a minor set back then he got a grimm smirk on his face.

"So Kagome, have you discovered your powers yet?" Ranbou said casually.

"Shut up!" she snarled raging. Everyone was surprised to hear her growling for real just like any demon would.

"So you do know. But by the look on your friends faces they don't. Shall I tell them?" Ranbou asked.

"Don't you dare say a word haven't you torchered me enough!" Kagome growled at her dad.

"Oh but it's not nice to lie to your friends. Ohh...and I'm glad to see you found some people like you. Ohh wait... That hanyou mutt and damed wolf pup are far better that you could ever be." He taunted.

"Shut up!" Kagome yelled,"I already know there better than me." Tears were streaming down her cheeks by now joining with the rain,"I don't deserve them."

"Kagome what are you talking about?" Sango asked.

"Oh... nothing only the fact that she's half-"Ranbou started.

"Don't you dare!"Kagome screamed.

"Half neko demon."Ranbou finished.

"What...n-no neko's are d-dead. Th-there all gone."Kyshaki stuttered slowly backing away from Ranbou.

He laughed treacherously and shook his head,"Everyone thought we were extinct but no your mother and I were left."Ranbou said looking at Kagome."We were only half blood but we were half Neko so it didn't matter."

"We were forced into marriage and then to have you. Yes we were both in love already but what the hell we had you and your sister. Cat demons always had 3 sides but your job is to figure out which one to trust. Let us see now you could trust your goddess side but who knows it my lead to your very destruction. Or maybe you'll go with your damed Neko counter part then again you still have your regular demon side always a pettey choice." he sneered.

"Oh why were we feared and hunted so far that we were blessed and maybe even cursed with all this power. Who knows the only thing for sure is that to learn anything more you'll have to come with me. Yes come back home to daddy darling I'm the only family you'll ever have left. The damn moonstone necklace you always wear yes yes how could we forget that mummy just wanted to follow tradition. A little moonstone with the rune of protection will keep the horrible aura from showing it's self. Yes so just come home to Daddy and you'll get everything you need." He chied.

"No!!!" Kagome screamed falling to her knees. Millions of emotions ran through Kagome's body. Anger. Hatred. Sadness. Betrayal. And much much all these emotions Kagome couldn't think straight.

"Kagome!" InuYasha shouted running to her side. Kagome whimpered softly as InuYasha held her.

"What have you done to her!" Miroku yelled.

"I have simply infuriated her enough to relese her 3 sides. Now take off the necklace." Ranbou ordered.

InuYasha reached for the necklace but Kagome held fast to it shaking her head. He had to see if she had really lied to him.

InuYasha reached a hand behind her head and cut the string that held th necklace around her neck. Kagome kept hold of the small stone that had been attached to it.

"Give it here babe." InuYasha said gently. Kagome shook her head holding it to her chest.

Ranbou started chanting and the stone flashed bright white and was gone. Kagome's aura hit all of the people in the clearing and they were shocked at it's purity and beauty.

Kagome started to change. She grew a long black cat-like tail and a set of large black cat ears. Sharp fangs and claws replaced dull human teeth and finger nails. Her hair grew out to her waist and her eyes changed from mocha brown to an amazing shade of blue-green.

"K-Kagome?" InuYasha asked.

"You've done it." Kagome said softly.

"What?" InuYasha asked.

Kagome ignored him and looked up to Ranbou and hissed,"You've done it. Now that you've finally revealed me what do you want!"

"Ohh I just miss my baby girl." Ranbou said in a baby voice.

"If you were gonna miss your baby girl then why in the hell did you leave me on the street to die." Kagome hissed glaring at him.

"If I hadn't you'd have turned out soft and we can't have that now can we." Ranbou said.

Kagome could feel a power raising up in her blood. She was beyond furious. InuYasha felt the power raising through her blood and held her tighter.

"Babe. It's okay now. You don't have to get so angry. It's okay." InuYasha soothed.

Kagome tugged herself free of InuYasha's embrace and stood glaring defiantly at her father.

"Well I ought to teach you some respect." He said with a frown. He raised his hand and summoned a small black orb of his power.

"What are you going to do with that?" Kagome asked warily the power still surging beneath her skin.

"You'll see." Ranbou said with a smirk. He twisted the ball of power and suddenly the wind picked up spinning around them sand amoungst other thing was flying around them getting grit in their eyes.

Ranbou started to form his magic into small needles and sent them spinning in the whirl wind that was now surrounding them. The needles started to slice at everyone.

"Miroku put up a barrier around you and the girls!" InuYasha shouted.

Miroku nodded and made a barrier around himself, Sango, and, after alot of arguing, Kyshaki but no one could get Kagome into the barrier.

Then voices in her mind started.

(_Kagome's thoughts, __Kagome's demon, __**Kagome's Neko, **_**Kagome's godess**)__

_Kill him he just wants us gone so let's ruturn the favor._

_**No we need to make a plan to have him gone you know how dangerous he is.**_

**Stop it both of you you're just confusing her more.**

_Who are you all? _

_I'm your inner demon._

_**I'm your inner neko.**_

**And I'm your inner godess.**

_Where did my human side go?_

_**She kind of just faded to be that voice at the back of your mind because you were forced into your human form for so long that's why all demons and half-demons have two sides because there supposed to guide you. The whole fading into your mind is why half-demons have only one night as a human other wise it would be half of the time they were human.**_

**True.**

_What's going on. Why couldn't I hear you all before?_

_The bastard over there was so violent that you're mom sealed us up for fear of letting me out._

_Ohh... what am I going to do._

_**Let me take over it'll give you a power boost that you really need and I'll be able to drive this bastard away or atleast help you're friends to do so.**_

_How do I do that?_

**Just relax and try to calm down. When you feel the power under your skin this time don't fight it. It'll feel warm so it won't be so bad.**

_How do I know I can trust you?_

_**You can still take your body back over any time you want to I'll only be in controll for as long as you let me.**_

_Okay._

Then Kagome relaxed. She felt the power rolling beneath her skin again. She didn't fight it she let it envelope her. It was warm. As she felt her body move of her nekos will she felt as if she had switched places with her neko.

Her body changed her hair becoming so short that it didn't fully cover the back of her neck. Her hearing was sharper now than even a full demons as was her sense of smell. Three long black markings went across each cheek like whiskers and she became more lithe like a cat.

Anyone in the area that wasn't of Neko origin and had a demonic sense of smell was entranced by Kagome's scent and they all walked to her even Kyshaki. Sesshomoru walked up on her right and sniffed her hair. InuYasha from behind was inhaling her scent with his nose in the crook of her neck. Kyshaki stood to her left resting her head on Kagome's shoulder and breathing easy.

"Focus." Kagome's Neko said softly. They all looked up from their previous activitys and stood straight.

"Aww... Kagome has chosen the path of the neko. A seductress or simply put a whore." Ranbou said.

"Ohh no Ranbou. I have only a temporary lead on Kagomes body. She can pull me back anytime she likes." Kagome's Neko purred.

"Impossible!" Ranbou shouted.

"Not quite." Kagome's Neko purred."Now shall we play?"

"We shall." His cold voice seemed to echo over the sea.

"Come on then." she cooed to the group beside her"Wake and defend those you care for."

The last whisper of her voice snapped them out of their trance and the turned to Ronbou in their fighting stances.

Kagome's Neko swiped a hand through the air and five blades of royal purple power swirled in flat discs flying twords Ranbou. He dodged them easily and smirked.

"Is that all you-"he choked on the last word his eyes getting wide as her blades of power stabbed through his back and out of various places in chest.

It was Kagome's Neko's turn to smirk,"By the way Ranbou since I am your daughter, technically anyways, you should know my name is Kira." she said.

He didn't respond. But then he laughed."Do you think that meager attack was enough to stop me?" and laughed more.

"Stay away from her!" snarled InuYasha as he charged Ranbou."Iorn Reavert Soul Stealer!" InuYasha Snarled as he sliced at Ranbou.

Sesshomoru put Kyshki back behind that barrier and her healing abilities were able to take affect as she was no longer being constantly sliced at by the swirling needles of power. The clearing already smelled of blood though it had been no more time than a few minutes.

Then Sesshomoru used his poison whip to ensnare Ranbou and InuYasha continued to slice at him untill he flashed a bright sickly green color and was gone.

Kagome's Neko hissed something twords her animals and the lot of them fled down the beach.

"KAGOME!!!!!!!!" Sango and Kyshaki ran after her Kirara behind them. The boys soon followed.

The girls ran for hours and all were tiring.

"We need to set up a camp"Miroku yelled.

The girls stopped,"No we need to find Kagome." Kyshaki snarled.

"I know," he said," but we have to be alive to do that." he commented.

"No." Sango snapped"I don't care if it kills us were going now!"

"Sango. We all want to find Kagome but we're exausted and need to rest."Miroku coaxed.

As if in response Kyshaki yawned. After arguing for another ten minutes Miroku finally one and the girl grudingly agreed to rest.

Soon after a fire was made and they all ate. After that they all slept except Kyshaki who couldn't rest. She walked over to Sesshomoru her tail flicking ears burning.

"Sessh" she asked.

"What?" he replied.

"I need to find Kags and I'll need help please."

"No. We must stay together."

"Fine" she huffed and went back to her spot. When she was sure Sesshomoru was asleep she tried InuYasha.

"Yash" she asked.

"What?" he questioned.

"I need to find Kags and I'll need help please. I need to bring her home."

"..." sigh " Ok I can't sleep either"

"Yay" she sighed in relief.

So they set off Kyshaki had no problems finding Kagomes scent and they followed it.

Soon they found her laying under a pile of animals.

"No" Kyshaki said " is she..."

"No" InuYasha said in a forcefully calm tone," she's alive... she has to be."

InuYasha went to set up a fire and Kyshaki walked over to Kagome.

"Kagome." Kyshaki asked softly shaking her and trying to wake her. She watched in amazment as she noticed Kagomes wounds healing themselfs at a rate Kyshaki thought not possible for even a demon. Then when her wounds were healed Kagome changed back to herself again her hair growing long and the markings on her cheeks faded. Slowly Kagome woke. Blinking once or twice befor she tried to focus her eyes on Kyshaki's face.

"Kyshaki? Is that you?" she asked her vision blurred with sleep.

"Yeah Kaggy it's me." Kyshaki said tears in her eyes.

"Ky." Kagome said sitting up.

"Yeah?" Kyshaki asked.

"One. Why are you crying? and Two. Don't call me Kaggy you know it's Kags or Kagome." Kagome said.

"Well I thought... You looked.... Well... dead."Kyshaki said.

"Kyshaki..." Kagome said huggung her sister"There's no way I could have died none of those wounds were serious."

Kyshaki hugged her tightly.

"Where's everyone else?" Kagome asked.

"We left without them." Kyshaki said.

"We?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah we." said a deep male voice. Kagome froze. Kyshaki had plenty of sense and she knew she should leave so she left. Kagome turned and looked at InuYasha but she couldn't meet his eyes and so she looked down finding the sand very interesting at the moment.

"Hey Yasha."Kagome said weakly.

" 'Hey Yasha' That's what you have to say after you lied to me! After you lied to everyone! And for what cause you didn't want to deal with being a half-demon! That's low Kagome." InuYasha yelled. Kagome didn't look at him but her ears were flat to her head.

"It wasn't because I was a half-demon and I didn't even know untill after I was adopted by Sango's mom." Kagome said softly.

"Why then? If it's not because you're a half-demon then why is it that you didn't tell anyone that you were a half-demon? Why?" InuYasha yelled throwing his hands over his head.

"Because I'm half Neko." Kagome murmured.

"What?" InuYasha asked incredously.

With a sudden rush of fury Kagome stood and glared at InuYasha who looked surprised only for a moment.

"I said it's because I'm half Neko you fucking idot! If you would listen rather than just yell at me then maybe you would hear what I told you!" Kagome yelled at him.

"Well maybe I would listen if you hadn't lied to me since middle school and what the hell is so special about being half Neko anyways!"InuYasha growled.

"I wouldn't have lied if I didn't have to! It's because of the fact that I'm half-Neko that I had to lie! No one liked Neko's! Neko's were peace keepers, the neutral party and hunted because of it. After being hunted for so long neko's got granted a godess side and an inner neko these sides were to help us but they just made it worse. It became a sport and still is. On top of that your personality determines what god or godess you get blessed by. So you can't always trused your other sides. It's frustrating and I'm never going to be able to seal them up again. I'll never be able to be normal! Now I'm going to have to find some way of learning how to controll my sides and find some one who'll be able to train me like all neko's were. On top of that I have you yelling at me because I couldn't bring myself to say,'hey guess what I'm one of the most hated beings in the world.' " Kagome screamed.

InuYasha looked at Kagome. She had tears streaming down her face. Her hair was untidy and she looked desperate.

"How am I supposed to know weather you're telling me the truth or not this time." InuYasha said rather coldly.

Kagome's eyes widend and then hardened no longer holding any warmth like they usually did.

"I guess you don't." Kagome said her voice so cold it sent chills down his spine.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~xXx~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Author Time!!!! Woot Almost half way there!!!!


	7. Chapter 7

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~xXx~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sango woke cold.

_Kyshaki must have rolled over._ she thought and looked over to were Kyshaki had been sleeping then looked around to find she was nowhere in sight and neither was InuYasha.

She walked over to Miroku and said," Miroku.... MIROKU!!!" she gave him a hard shove.

"What?" he moaned.

"It's InuYasha and Kyshaki they're gone!" she shouted.

"What!!! Sesshomoru get up! We have to find them!" Miroku said.

" Ugh ...ok." Sesshomoru moaned.

They were running for about an hour befor they stopped to rest.

"We haven't got any signs of them are you sure were going the right way Miroku?" Sango asked.

"Positive." he replied.

So they kept going for a little while longer and they found a place where people may have stopped to rest.

"Were on the right track." Miroku said.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~xXx~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kagome went to the shore contemplating what she had just learned when she heard a voice.

"Kagome?" it said. She turned around. It was InuYasha.

"Hello InuYasha." she said coldly.

"Look Kagome... it's about last night." InuYasha said.

Kagome stood abruptly and turned on InuYasha,"Fuck you." She hissed and walked away. Her animals followed behind her.

Kagome found herself on the edge of a cliff that hung over the ocean. She smelled Kyshaki as she apprached.

"Hiya Kags." Kyshaki said.

Kagome blinked away the tears that were welling in her eyes and turned to Kyshaki.

"Hey Ky." Kagome said with a false smile but Kyshaki saw right through it.

"What's wrong Kags?" Kyshaki asked.

"It's InuYasha." Kagome said softly.

"What happened?"

"We fought last night. It was bad Ky... really bad. He thought I lide because Ididn't trust him and now he dosn't trust me. I thought he of all people would understand!" Kagome said sadly. Her new found tail flicking angrily.

"It's more than that Kags. I know you." Kyshaki said.

"What if he dosn't want to be with me any more Kyshaki. I think..." Kagome trailed off tears streaming down her cheeks once more.

"What is it Kagome?"

"I think I love him." Kagome whispered.

"Ohh Kagome... I don't know what to say... but... it'll be alright. I promise." Kyshaki said holding the crying girl and whispering soothing words.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~xXx~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kagome was standing on the beach with Kyshaki when several scents hit her nose.

"Hey Ky... do you know anyone who smells like Jasmines?" Kagome asked sniffing the air.

"Yeah Sango smells like Jasmine. Why?" Kyshaki responded.

"Anyone who smells like bad cologne?" Kagome asked her nose wrinkling at the stench of cheap cologne.

"Miroku. Why?" Kyshaki asked again.

"Who smells like mint and..." Kagome sniffed again,"Kind of like a dog."

Kyshaki giggled nervously and said,"Umm Sesshomoru. Why?"

"Because I can smell them." Kagome said absently,"From that way." Kagome said pointing down shore.

Kyshaki sniffed,"I can't smell anything."

"Well I'm going to go check." Kagome said.

"Me too." InuYasha called over to them.

Kagome sent a desperate glance to Kyshaki and she said,"Why don't we all go?"

"Okay." Kagome replied and they left.

After no more than a few minutes of running and Kagome saw Sango.

"Sango!" Kagome said as she ran up to her sister.

"Kags!" Sango yelled as she ran up and hugged Kagome.

They all ran up to the camp.

Kagome was explaning everything about being a Cat demon to Sango, Kyshaki, Miroku, and even Sesshomoru. She was explaining how they came in control of demons and half-demons when Sango asked, "Hey Kags wheres InuYasha?"

Kagome sighed,"I don't care." she said softly in a heartbroken tone.

"I will go and look." Sesshomoru said in his usual monotone voice.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~xXx~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Author Time!!! Not as long as others but you'll survive wont you?


	8. Chapter 8

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~xXx~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

When they finally left it was still sunny but by the time they were half way to their dorm at Shikoe High it was raining hard.

"Kirara! Shismar!" Kagome called. They both burst into a spout of flames and when the flamed dispersed they were standing there in thier larger demonic forms.

"Miroku Sango! Get on Shismar and Kirara." They were tiring fast and didn't look as though they could take another step but they managed to clamber onto the Neko's backs and hold on as the Neko's lept into the air.

"They'll keep up with us so just run." Kagome yelled.

"What about Ruth and Bustle." Kyshaki asked,

Kagome whistled and they howled loudly a whispy looking mist swirlled around them and when it dispersed they looked faster and nimbler than ever befor with long strong legs that were built to run for miles on end and huge barreled chests that held large lungs that could take in the amount of air that they would need. They looked ferocious as well with their narrowed eyes and large Claws and fangs.

"They'll manage it fine." Kagome shouted over the wind. The rest of the group nodded at her and they took off at a run managing to get home in half an hour.

They were exhasted and soaked to the bone. They managed to change into dry clothes and dry themselves before colapsing on the couches to watch a movie. Sesshomoru sat sideways across one couch taking up the whole thing with Kyshaki sitting on his lap her back against his chest. Miroku sat in one of the love seats with Sango on his lap having barely managed to convince her to do so. Kagome sat on one side of another couch with InuYasha on the other side.

Eventually they all just reatreated to their beds and fell asleep

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~xXx~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A few days after they got home Ruth didn't seem to feel so well so Kagome looked her over. When she felt Ruths belly she could feel the puppies. "Sango come here!" she shouted. "Feel right here." she said as she put Sangos hand on Ruths belly. Surely enough Sango could feel the puppies too.

"She's Pregnate!!!" they shouted happily dancing around the room.

"Who?" InuYasha busted in as he heard them shout.

"Ruth!!" they said in unison.

"I wonder how long she's been pregnant. You can never tell with demon animals until they give birth." Kagome said.

That day the puppies were born. She made a bed for Ruth and the puppies. There were 4 and with in a week they were already playing with Bustle because demon dogs devlope so quickly.

The puppies names were:

Cargo: he was a strong male all black with ocean blue eyes.

Kishi (after Kagome sister): she was a strong female brown with wight toes with leaf green eyes.

Camo: he was a strong silver male with eyes of molten gold

Kirra: she was a strong tan and black female with eyes of lavender

The boys were practically begging Kagome for a puppy so she said mabye.

InuYashas birth-day was in three days and Kagome already had InuYashas present.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~xXx~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Lucky for InuYasha his birth-day was on a holliday so he didn't have to get up early.

Kagome made a strawberry cake with chocolate frosting because that was his favorite. He woke around noon because he could smell the cake Kagome was baking.

"Miroku, Sesshomoru can you get InuYasha out of the house so we can set up?" Kagome asked.

"Ok." they responded. As soon as they were done talking InuYasha came out of the bedroom. He was dressed in a bright red shirt, dark navy blue jeans, and black convers.

"Come on Yash lets go hang out. Coming Sesshomoru?" Miroku asked.

"Wait whats going on were are we going." InuYasha asked.

"We're going to go out for your birth day come on Yash." Miroku said dragging InuYasha out the door.

While the boys were gone the girls set up the house for InuYashas party.

Sango put up the decorations. Including the balloons she had them all over the floor and some on the walls. Streamers she put them along the walls and some on the floor. Lastly a banner that said Happy Birthday InuYasha on it on the wall.

Kyshaki was wrapping the presents form everyone except Kagome (you cant wrap hers).

Kagome was in charge of making the food. She put out chips and dip on the coffe table. 2 kinds of soda and punch on the kitchen counter. A Srawberry cake with chocolate frosting in the oven (to hide it). Lastly the pizza that was dinner there was 2 Hawian and 2 Pepperoni on the kitchen counter.

Mean While with the Boys:

Miroku and Sesshomoru went to the arcade only for 30 minutes because InuYasha got bored. Then they went and played basketball for an hour. After that they got hungry so they headed for a resteraunt. Just as they got out of the car the girls called.

"Ok. You caught us just in time were on our way."Miroku said on the phone.

"Ok guys lets go I've got a better idea" Miroku said.

InuYasha sighed " Fine it better be good."

"Oh it will I promise." Miroku said.

So they headed home.

Back to the Girls:

"Ok you guys they're going to be here any minute so hide." Kagome said.

No later than they had hid Kagome heard the boys coming up the steps to the doorm. Kagome gave the girls a thumbs up to say be ready. As soon as the lights turned on the girls jumped out and said,"SURPRISE!!!! HAPPY BIRTHDAY INUYASHA!!!!!"

Kagome ran over to the sterio and turned it on max so music was playing loud.

"Thanks you guys!" InuYasha said.

The girls just smiled and said,"This is what we do."

So they all had a blast. They all danced and had fun finally it was time for presents.

Kagome stood on the couch and announced,"PRESENT TIME!!" Everybody rushed over to get a good seat.

InuYasha opened the presents and got:

An new Ipod from Sesshomoru.

A Nintendo DSI from Miroku.

An Xbox 360 from Kyshaki.

And some games for the Xbox 360 from Sango.

"What nothing from you Kags?" InuYasha asked.

Kagome smiled." Hold on." she said then walked into her room and brought out Camo. "Heres my present." she said. InuYasha smiled widly.

"Thanks Kags." he said. Kagome just smiled.

"Now we can get the cake." she said.

She brought out the cake and lit the candles. Everybody started to sing happy birthday. Then InuYash blew out the candles and took the first slice. When everybody had their fill they continued to party.

They partied untill 11:48 that night. Kyshaki had fallen asleep in Sesshomorus arms and they stayed that way. Sango had fallen asleep on the couch Miroku on the floor infront of her. Kagome had fallen asleep curled in the love seat.

Kagome had woken to find InuYasha watching her sleep."What?" she asked drowsily

"Kagome I really need to talk to you. Please just meet me at the gym roof so we can talk." InuYasha begged her.

Kagome started to say no but InuYasha interupted her.

"Please just give me one chance to explain Kagome. Please."he whispered not meeting her eyes.

"Okay." Kagome said softly. InuYasha took off.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~xXx~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Author Time!!! Okay Almost done with rewrite!!!


	9. Chapter 9

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~xXx~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kagome walked the last few steps onto the gym roof and found InuYasha waiting.

"InuYasha?" Kagome asked in a small voice.

"Kagome..."InuYasha started,"Please I need you to not interrupt me okay?"

Kagome nodded.

InuYasha sighed in relief.

"Look what I said at the beach... I didn't mean it. I... I was just so angry that you hadn't told me. I didn't mean to take it out on you. I thought that maybe I had done something wrong by you. I was only angry at myself. Please just give me another chance. I only want to be with you. You've become my life. You're everything I live for and everything I could ever want. Please Kagome I'm begging you to give me one more chance in the few months I've known you you've become my heart, my life, and my happiness and now I only want to ask you one thing. Will you be my girl friend?" InuYasha finished. Kagome looked at him with wide teary eyes.

All she could do even though she wanted to do so much more was nod. InuYasha saw thins and grinned widely. He covered the space between them in two long strides and wrapped his arms around her waist. Pulling her close. Kagome was stunned for a moment but soon realaxed into his arms.

He put a finger under her chin and tilted her head up. Befor Kagome could blink InuYasha's lips crashed against her own she was surpried and tried to pull away from his kiss but he held her in place and she soon relaxed closing her eyes and kissing him back. His tongue caressed her lower lip begging for entrance. Which she granted him. His tongue explored her mouth roughly as if he hadn't kissed anyone in years. Kagome soon had to break the kiss for air. She smiled and sighed contntedly as she rested her head on his chest. InuYasha smiled and rested his chin on her head. He wrapped his arms around her waist holding her to him.

It could have been hours or only minutes befor anything was said between them.

"Look." he whispered in her ear. She turned to see what he was talking about. As she looked she gave a small gasp. The sun was rising it was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. The rays of golden-copper sunshine bouncing off the ocean and staining everything in it's path a pink-orange color. It was absolutly breath taking. When the sun was almost all the way up InuYasha spun Kagome around and planted a kiss on her lips. This kiss was different from the last one. It was soft and passionate. His toung caressed her mouth and she moaned softly. Finally they had to pull away for breath. He gave a small smile and she returned it.

"Kagome."InuYasha asked.

"What?" Kagome responded.

"Will you go to the dance with me?" InuYasha asked. Kagome grinned.

"Yeah. I'll go with you." Kagome said resting her head against his chest.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~xXx~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The days went by and finally the dance came up.

"Yay!!!" the girls said "Finally the dance is here."

Sango took a shower and got her dress it was a bright red dress with gold streaks on it. It had short sleves and a long skirt that came to her mid-calf. She also had shoes that were red with gold traps. Then put her hair in a high ponytail.

Kyshaki took the next shower and got in her dress it was a dark green dress with wight stars on top and wight moons on the bottom. It was short sleved with a skirt that reached down just below her knee caps. She had emerald shoes with wight straps and on them sat a black flower. Then she left her hair down because it was to short to do anything with it anyways.

Kagome took the last shower and got in her dress it was a dress with a dark blue and silver fabrics. Her dress was a halter top that was dark blue with a silver dragon curled around her entire body down to her waist it's tail curled around the back of her neck and down her left shoulder. The bottom came down to her knees it was made with silver fabric and when she spun it would form a dark blue stripes. She had blue shoes with silver straps to match the dress. Then she put her hair in a high ponytail.

Sango put on some dark red lipstick and golden eye shadow and a small amount of blush.

Kyshaki put on some light green eye shadow and a light blush along with some medium pink lipstick.

Kagome put on some shiney silver eye shadow and light pink lipstick along with a light blush.

Miroku was wearing a purple polo shirt and black denom jeans. He had a black jacket and dress shoes. He took Sangos hand and escorted her to the dance.

Sesshomoru was wearing a blue polo shirt and and black pinstripe pants. He had a black suede jacket and black tennis shoes. He took Kyshakis arm and escorted her to the dance.

InuYasha was wearing a red polo shirt and dark navy blue jeans. He had a denom jacket with a red hawk on the inside and black sneakers.

He looked at Kagome with a small frown

"What?" Kagome asked disappointed.

"I don't know how you could want to go with me your way outta my leauge." he muttered.

She smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Because your kind and sweet not to mention hot."

InuYasha blushed.

"All better now?" she asked smiling.

"Almost. Turn around." he said. So she turned around and he pulled out the ponytail leavind her hair to fall freely and cascade around her. He spun her around to face him and smiled.

"Now it's all better."he said satisfied. He took her arm and escorted her to the dance.

They had tons of fun and InuYasha had Kagome dancing befor long. He took her to get a drink and then a slow song came on and InuYasha pulled Kagome onto the dance floor and placed his hands on her hips.

_I miss the sound of your voice  
And I miss the rush of your skin  
And I miss the still of the silence  
As you breathe out and I breathe in_

If I could walk on water  
If I could tell you what's next  
Make you believe  
Make you forget

So come on, get higher, loosen my lips(InuYasha pulled Kagome closer kissing her softly)  
Faith and desire in the swing of your hips  
Just pull me down hard and drown me in love

So come on, get higher, loosen my lips  
Faith and desire in the swing of your hips  
Just pull me down hard and drown me in love

I miss the sound of your voice  
The loudest thing in my head  
And I ache to remember  
All the violent, sweet, perfect words that you said

If I could walk on water  
If I could tell you what's next  
Make you believe  
And make you forget

So come on, get higher, loosen my lips  
Faith and desire in the swing of your hips  
Just pull me down hard and drown me in love

So come on, get higher, loosen my lips  
Faith and desire in the swing of your hips  
Just pull me down hard and drown me in love

I miss the pull of your heart  
I taste the sparks on your tongue  
And I see angels and devils and God  
When you come on

Hold on, hold on  
Hold on, hold on  
Sing sha la la la  
Sing sha la la la la

Come on, get higher, loosen my lips  
Faith and desire in the swing of your hips  
Just pull me down hard and drown me in love

So come on, get higher, loosen my lips  
Faith and desire in the swing of your hips  
Pull me down hard and drown me, drown me in love

(Come on get higher, loosen my lips)  
It's all wrong  
(Faith and desire in the swing of your hips)  
It's all wrong  
(Pull me down hard and drown me, drown me in love)  
It's so right

Come on get higher  
(Come on get higher, loosen my lips)  
Come on and get higher  
(Faith and desire in the swing of your hips)  
Because everything works love  
Because everything works in your arms  


InuYasha hugged Kagome and kissed her gently.

When Sango saw Kagome dancing she was amazed.

"Hey InuYasha!" Sango called after the song was over.

"What."InuYasha asked.

"How'd you get Kags to dance? She hasn't danced or sung since Kishi died."

"Who's Kishi?"

"Kagomes older sister they were always performing at The Midnight Jade."

"Okay... I just asked."

"Well then your magic cause she didn't do either when anyone else asked."

He just smiled," Well she's dancing now and she's happy."

"Maby she'll go back with me now."

"Huh... you lost me?"

"We used to go to clubs and work maby she'll come back and do it again."

"Whatever not tonight though. Miroku and I work a club we serve drinks and DJ we could use some dancers maby you could join us it's loads of fun."

"Ok I'll ask later."

"Maby I should ask cause I'm the one that got her to dance."

"Yeah your right Yash."

As InuYasha talked Kagome snuck up behind him and and tickled his sides causing him to jump and spin around only to find both Sango and Kagome rolling on the floor laughing.

"S-sorry Inu-InuYasha I had to do that you were taking to long." Kagome said between laughs. InuYasha tried to fake a frown but the two girls on the floor laughing was too much he had to smile.

"Here." he said offering both girls a hand up. The took an hand and he pulled them up effortlessly.

"Thanks." they both said.

"Come on Kags." Sango said.

"Coming! I'll be right back Yash." she smiled and ran after Sango.

"Whats up!" Kagome asked.

" I haven't seen you have this much fun in forever. I can tell you like Yash so just admit it. You know I won't leave you alone till you do."

" No.... I don't like him.... I love him you know that." Kagome said exitedly.

"Yay I'm so happy for you Kags but... why InuYasha?" Sango asked.

"Let me answer with my own question...why Miroku?" she asked with a sly smile.

"Touche'." Sango said.

"Sango my dear!" Kagome heard Miroku calling.

Sango blushed and left Kagome following her roll and leaving to find InuYasha. Kagome heard the name of the song that was coming on in a few minutes and grinned.

Soon she spotted InuYasha and she grabbed his hand leading him to the dance floor.

"You wanted me to dance and now you're gonna see what I really have." Kagome said with a sexy smile. InuYasha quriked an eyebrow but said nothing.

"Sango!" Kagome called to her friend. Sango ran over to her pulling Miroku along and grinning at Kagome.

"Hey I saw you dancing." Sango said.

"Not the time San. You remember our song at the clubs?" Kagome asked

"Yeah it was Push, by Enrique Iglesius. Why?" Sango asked.

"They're playing it we have to find Ky and show the guys how we really dance." Sango grinned at this,"I'm sure they'll like it." Kagome said with a wink to InuYasha.

Soon they found Kyshaki and were on the dance floor.

The girls were standing facing their boy friends when the song started.

As soon as the song started the girls started swishing their hips in time to the beat and slowly raising their arms over their heads.

_Flatball, yeah right_

_Hey moma, they call me Wheezy_

_And you should be with me_

_I got a pocket full of reasons_

_Baby, I could bless you and you ain't even sneeze it_

_I'd be expressin' you and you don't even need me_

_I could have you dreamin',_

_When you ain't even sleepin'_

_Moma, I could help you get off like the weekend_

_She said, she wanna do to the new Enrique_

_I pocket this in, put the song on replay_

_And then she backed it up like replay_

The girls fliped their hair out of their faces and turned so their backs were to the boys. They spread their feet apart and bent to place their hands on their opposite calves slowly tracing their hands up their thighs and onto their hips.

_When you need it_

_Girl I try to hide it, but I can't escape it, oh, baby_

_Please forgive me_

_When I think of you, my thoughts are so X rated, oh, baby_

They turned back to the boys and continued tracing their hands up their bodies their hands crossing to the other side just under their breasts and tracing their hands along their sides and up their shoulders to behind their neck where they crossed their hands again and pulled them up enough to have their hair resting on their hands and pulling their hands out so that their hair cascaded over their hands and down over their shoulders.

_Baby, I don't give a damn_

_I know that your mans now where in sight, oh, oh_

_And your eyes don't tell a lie_

_I know you wanna come with me tonight and I'll say alright_

The girles stepped over so that they were pressed against the boys chests and they started to grind their hips on the boys placing one hand on the back of their guys neck and using the other to guide the boys hands to their waists.

_But first you gotta_

_Push, push, back upon it, make me believe you want it_

_Push, push, back upon it, girl I can't go home on it_

_Push, push back upon it, go ahead lay it on it_

_Don't stop until the morning, just keep pushing back on it_

The girls continued to girnd their hips on the boys but they pulled their chests away arching their backs and pushing their breasts out. By this time the boys were grinding their hips against the girls with one hand on the girls backs the other on the girls hips or waist.

_Do you love me? You know it_

_Do you need me? You know it_

_Will you please me? You know it_

_Will you tease me? You know it_

The girls pulled off the boys and dropped down to the floor so that they were crouching and slowly stood upright rolling their bodies as they did so.

_Baby I_

_I'm the kinda guy that don't get real excited, oh, baby_

_When you have, when you have you're private party_

_I hope that I'm invited, oh, babe_

The girls returned to their previous position with the boys and continued to grind their hips against the guys who ground their hips back.

_Baby, I don't give a damn_

_I know that your mans now where in sight, oh, oh_

_And your eyes don't tell a lie_

_I know you wanna come with me tonight and I'll say alright_

Now every time the next phrase started with push the girls would roll thier bodies against the guys.

_But first you gotta_

_Push, push, back upon it, make me believe you want it_

_Push, push, back upon it, girl I can't go home on it_

_Push, push back upon it, go ahead lay it on it_

_Don't stop until the morning, just keep pushing back on it_

_Is it half that you bag it up just that_

The girls dropped their bodies along the guys and popped back creating an amazing friction. They paused a moment and then they took the guys hand and placed them on the smalls of their backs. Then they dipped backwards practically bending in half and rolling their bodies till they were upright again.

_Now drop it like it's hot_

_And pop it like a grab_

_And stop it like a watch, now move it like clockwork_

_Your body is trembling and your booty is an outburst_

_She wanna do it_

_Do it with no delay_

_I told her I'll go running, running just like relay_

_'Coz I'm cool_

_Till I tha breeze way_

_And pushing like sulk_

_And P E P P A_

They started to roll their bodies along the boys every time the next phrase of the song had push in it and grinding their hips along the boys in between.

_Push, push, back upon it, make me believe you want it_

_Push, push, back upon it, girl I can't go home on it_

_Push, push back upon it, go ahead lay it on it_

_Don't stop until the morning, just keep pushing back on it_

_Push, push, back upon it, make me believe you want it_

_Push, push, back upon it, girl I can't go home on it_

_Push, push back upon it, go ahead lay it on it_

_Don't stop until the morning, just keep pushing back on it_

_Push, push _

_girl_

_Mr. Morales_

_Push, push _

_girl_

_Push, push _

_girl_

_Push, push_

Finally the girls stopped. Panting and sweaty they looked at eachother with smiles and then at the guys.

InuYasha grabbed Kagome and pulled her outside of the gym. Once he was out of the door he gave Kagome no time to breathe and kissed her. Gently pushing her against the wall behind her he began to grind his hips against hers and she responded by grinding hers back against him.

InuYasha let out a low growl as Kagome broke away from the kiss to breathe but as she rested her head against the wall InuYasha found new opertuinity in her neck. He leaned his head down and lay open mouth kisses along her neck his tongue flicking over her skin, tasting her. He found her loved her taste.

Kagome gasped as she felt his kisses lead up to her pulse point.

InuYasha heard her gasp and smiled sucking gently on her neck where her pulse was strongest.

Kagome moaned softly and he moved placing kisses up her neck and down her jaw line untill his lips met hers once again. His hands wandered from her hips and he caressed her ass. Kagome moaned again but louder this time and she took fistfuls of his shirt and pulled him closer and she kissed him deeply. Her tongue traced over his lower lip and he opened his mouth for her. Kagome pushed her tongue into his mouth and circled it around his fangs.

InuYasha moaned this time and Kagome grinned into their kiss. They continued their make-out sesion for most of the night untill about and hour after the music had stopped.

InuYasha pulled away from another kiss and panted his arms around Kagome's waist he rested his head against the wall behind him and Kagome rested her head on his chest listening to InuYasha's heart beat.

"Maybe we should go in now." Kagome said in a dreamy voice still in a daze from their last kiss.

"Why?" InuYasha asked.

"Cause I'm tired." Kagome said with a yawn closing her eyes.

"Okay babe." InuYasha said picking her up bridal style. Kagome didn't complain as he carried her to the dorm only resting her head against his shoulder and falling into a peaceful sleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~xXx~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Author Time!!! Must be my longest Chapter yet. The first Song is Come on get higher by Matt Nathonson and the second is Push by Enrique Iglesias!!!


	10. Chapter 10

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~xXx~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kagome woke to InuYasha laying soft kisses along her neck. She shifted her head to give him better access and he stopped.

Kagome opened her eyes and met InuYasha's own. She smiled. "Mornin' Yasha." said Kagome drowsily.

"Mornin' babe." InuYasha said.

"Mmmmm..." Kagome purred. As he continued his kisses.

"To bad I have to go train in the Dragon Forest." Kagome purred

"You're not going anywhere without me." InuYasha said with a slight growl stopping his kisses.

"InuYasha I have to go there's no other way for me to learn the ways of a neko. Besides it's only two weeks."

"You're not going."

"I have to."

"Why?"

"Because if I don't I'll never be able to learn what I need to."

"Why without me?"

"Because I need to do this myself."

InuYasha didn't respond.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~xXx~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

5 days after the Dance

With Kagome and animals:

Kagome was packing all of the stuff she thought she would need for the next two weeks. She was told not to bring any wepons because she wouldn't need them. So she just packed clothes and food for her and the animals. By now she had her own mini pack Shismar, Ruth, Bustle, Cargo, Kishi, and Kirra. Even herself being the pack leader. All the animals were coming to train with her. She was up early and ready to go she quietly called the animals to her and took them to the balcony. "Ruth Bustle." she whispered to Ruth and Bustle they transformed into their wolf form. Shismar sat on her shoulder as Kagome got on Ruths back. She picked up Kishi while Cargo and Kirra got on Bustles back then the two Wolves took off twords the mountains that were their destination.

'Are you ok?' Ruth asked in her demon launge.

"Just a little nervous Ruth." Kagome answered truthfully. Shismar rubbed her head against Kagomes neck. Kagome started to pet her.

" Thanks you guys." she said as a small smile grew on her lips.

"We're almost there." she said. They stopped to eat Kagome knew some of her powers and how to controll a few. While they were eating Kagome got a strange feeling. All of the animals were tensed they got it too.

While they were starting to pack Kagome got that strange feeling like someone watching her again. The heard all the animals they walked infront of her and started to growl. Kagome suddenly felt something coming twords them.

_**A barrier put up a barrier!**_

So Kagome did just that. A strong copper and gold light was streached around them just as a red energy ball showed up charging them. It bounced off the barrier like it was made of rubber. Soon a red Dragon Demon showed its self.

"How did you reflect that." it demanded. Sending her a ferocious and questioning look.

"I don't know." Kagome said honestly.

"Are you she? The one who has come to train as neko demon?" it asked.

"Yes." Kagome answered timidly.

"Then put down the barrier you hold for you are friend." it said and it had a relaxed look on it's face.

"My name is GomoRu of the East I am protector of this forest but you are welcome here."

Kagome put the barrier down and bowed," A pleasure I am Kagome Higurashi and these are my pack mates Ruth, Bustle, Shismar, Cargo, Kishi, and Kirra."she said as she pointed them out and all of them bowed their heads in greeting.

"It is my pleasure. How still did you block my attack I ask of you to be truthful? I hear you have no traning and a barrier so strong is hard to come by with such traning." GomoRu asked.

"As I said befor I do not know what you heard is true I am without traning and I am here to learn." she said calmly.

"You are honest young child. Come ride on my back and have your pack mates follow." he said. Kagome told her animals to follow and got on GomoRu's back and he ran to a hut atop the moutains.

"This place is so pure." Kagome said in a barly audible whisper.

"Yes." GomoRu said," That is why she lives here." As Kagome got off GomoRu's back he bowed and took his leave. Just a moment later a woman who looked to be in her 20's walked out of the hut she had short blond hair that reached to her chin. Her eyes were sky blue and held a thousand emitions. Her flawless ivory skin made her look even more beautiful.

"Hello ma'am." Kagome said as she bowed.

With InuYasha and Co:

Everyont was waking up and they found it strangly quiet. Usually Kagome was in the kitchen cooking and listening to music. When they walked out to the kitchen they found it empty and deserted. They looked for Kagome and found nothing.

After an hour Sango found a note on her dresser. It read:

_Dear Sango,_

_Sorry about leaving without warning but i know you all would have followed or just not let me go. This is something I had to do on my own. I'm out traning so I don't get yall hurt. I'll be back in a little over 2 weeks so I'll see you then._

_Love Kagome._

_P.S. Don't have InuYasha try and sniff me out I blocked my scent and aura so don't have Miroku try either._

She took the note and read it to everyone. They all gave a slight gasp.

"Damn it!!!" InuYasha yelled once he was outside away from the group."I can't believe her!!"

With Kagome and animals:

"Hello ma'am." Kagome said as she bowed.

"Please do not bow you are here to learn and it is my privledge to teach you we are all equals here. And please do call me Kishi." Kishi said.

"Wha...what? Kishi...Higurashi?" Kagome asked.

"Why yes. How did you know?" Kishi said stunned.

"Kishi it's... it's me...Kagome your sister."Kagome said happiness filled her eyes.

"Kagome. It is you." Kishi said happily and ran to hug her sister.

The two sisters hugged happy to see each other.

"I thought you died in the car wreck Kishi... Anyway I'm so happy to see you!" Kagome said exitedly.

"And I you Kagome." Kishi responded."Come we still need to train you but for that we need to see something first."

"Ok." Kagome said happy to follow.

Kagome followed Kishi into a room that was empty."Befor we can train you we must see what guardian you are destined to have. So we must consentrate so as to find your sole guardian animal." Kishi explained."Now clear your mind and don't move Ok." Kagome nodded. Kagome did what she was told and cleared her mind. She stayed still and found pictures flashing through her mind. Kishi was chanting something under her breath.

A firey red and orange light started to flow from Kagome and form a picture in the room.

"Open your eyes Kagome." Kishi said in an awe struck tone of voice. Kagome opened her eyes and saw what she was looking at. There in the middle of the room was a picture of the rarest of creatures. A Gaurdian Dragon Youkai. Only the purest of soles could obtain such a creature and only if it was ment by the gods. These creatures could do anything and everything. You could only find these in one place.

"Mount HakiYami." they both whispered.

"We leave tomorrow." Kishi said a smile on her face. Just then the rest of the pack arrived and walked in the house. When they saw Kagome they tackled her she burst into laughter. "Are they yours?" Kishi asked. Kagome nodded.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~xXx~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The next morning Kagome woke bright and early. She told Ruth and Bustle to stay and watch the kids then took Shismar out to go hunting for food. Soon enough they found a stream and caught plenty of fish. She got back to the hut and prepared the fish to eat. The fish were cooking by the fire when Kishi came out.

"We must leave soon Sister." she said a smile gracing her lips. She sat by the fire and took some food. "Why did you cook so many. We can't eat all of this." she said/asked when she saw all of the food

"I have a whole pack to feed remember." Kagome said giggling. Kishi nodded in remberance. Kagome took the fish and tossed some to each member of the pack befor taking one herself. Once she bit down all the animals started to eat. As soon as they finished eating thay all cleaned up and headed out.

"It is a long journey by foot and will take some time. Are you ready for this Kagome?" Kishi asked. Kagome looked at her sister and mentor.

"Yes." she replied."Bustle Ruth. We can take them so we can get there faster I want to have as much time traning as possible and they wouldn't stay behind anyway. So let's go." Kagome smiled as she explained. Kishi gave a happy sigh and aproached Bustle." Hold on Kishi let him shape up first." Kagome said and as she did Bustle howled gathering the mist and transformed into his larger demonic self. Kishi looked at him in awe. Kagome giggled a little. Bustle bent down and Kagome help Kishi on after getting on herself.

"Why did you have the other one transform if you aren't going to ride her?" Kishi asked as she got situated behind Kagome.

"Because she's ging to fly the pups." Kagome answered and Shismar mewed in agreement from her shoulder."They aren't devloped enough to fly yet so their mother carries them." she smiled at the told Bustle which way to go and he took off.

With InuYasha and Co:

Today everyone got up late and grumpy because they didn't have Kagome to wake them like usual with breakfast and a smile. Finally they decided to go get breakfast at a resturaunt.

After they ate they left for home so they could get ready for the beach but everything was quiet. They all expected some sort of conversation but there wasn't one. Finally a small conversation was struck between Sango and Kyshaki.

"Hey San why is it so quiet?" Kyshaki asked.

"Dunno I guess it's cause Kags not here. She was always one to start a conversation." Sango said thoughtfuly.

"Well I guess that makes sense.... I wish she was here." Kyshaki said sadly.

"Well don't be sad she's coming home soon. Besided were going to the beach I know you love the beach." Sesshomoru said. he was sitting on her right in the car.

"Actually I only go so I can hang around with my friends and my sisters. I really hate going there, too much water, but my sisters always made it fun." she said with a sad smile.

"What's wrong with water?" InuYasha asked dumbly,"Last time I checked you seemed to love it."

Kyshaki gave an irritated sigh," I just don't like water. I really used to but I nearly drowned once and so I just don't like it any more." she answered.

"It's ok we can just work on are tan." Sango replied.

"Thanks San I knew you would understand." Kyshaki gave a genuine smile.

With Kagome and animals:

Kagome and Kishi had reached a fair spot to stop and rest when Kagome sensed somthing.

"Something is around." Kagome said a little hushed. Kishi stood for ten minutes fanning out her powers trying to sense the presense. The animals had taken their larger form and also came to a battle stance

"I can't feel anything yo..." she trailed off as she began to sense the presense. She to came into a battle stance.

Kagome took position at the front of the group Kishi could sense the power coming off of her it was almost scary. All of the adult animals stood next to her transformed and growling. The younger animals were hiding away in the bushes not yet big enough to help the fight.

**A bow form a bow.**

_What's your name you never gave me one_?

**I am Aymuki I am your godess side when you meet your protector I will come out and you will beable to realize your full potential.**

_Can I trust you?_

**I'll let you decide but please I'm only trying to help you form a bow and arrows with your powers all you have to do is consentrate.**

_Ok._ Kagome hesitated.

She consentrated as best she could and sure enough a firey red and orange bow formed in her hands then an arrow.

Kagome came back to reality she aimed the bow and arrow at the heart of the evil pressense she was shocked to see who came through the trees.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~xXx~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

When they got home form the beach there was constant arguing. Nobody was the same. Kagome seemed to be the one who held this group together. Without her here it was falling apart. InuYasha was stuck by himself on the roof and when he came in there was no change. Everybody was to busy to notice him take off from the balcony. He wasn't sure where to go untill it hit him.

Flash back:

"To bad I have to go trian in the Dragon Forsest." Kagome purred.

End Flash back:

_The Dragon Forest. Damn I hate that place. _InuYasha thought.

Just then InuYasha caught a scent it was her scent barly there he had to focous he came to a clearing.

_Damn! Empty! _he thought_But her scent is here only faintly though._ he came to a spot where it got a little stronger but only slightly then he was attacked by a red Dragon Demon. It's energy ball hit his shoulder. InuYasha ran he knew he couldn't defeat a dragon demon right now. He was starting to see red and fought every instinkt to run back an slaughter the demon.

He continued to run away from the demon who continued to throw the energy balls. InuYasha doged them eisly running away from the dragon still seeing red and fighting the growing urge to fight the dragon. Then the demon did some thing unexpected and threw three energy balls at once.

InuYasha was caught off gaurd by a scent it wraped warmly around him,'Kagome...' he thought then he saw the enery balls headed twords him. He tried to dodge them but he got hit by all three. One on his back one to the head and the other brushed by his arm harshly. Then He was thrown into a clearing uncontious.

With Kagome:

Kagome came back to reality she aimed the bow and arrow at the heart of the evil pressense she was shocked to see who came through the trees.

It was InuYasha turned full demon.

Kishi fired and a red energy ball was thron into the clearing. Kagome put a sheild around InuYasha and the attacks were destroyed.

"Sister!?!?" Kishi screamed at Kagome,"Why would you protect a strange Inu Yokai!?!"

Kagome didn't seem to hear then GomoRu walked in the clearing. "Lady Kagome?" he asked as he aproached the clearing.

Kagome just stared at the Inu Yokai then ran to him tears running down here cheeks,"InuYasha!!!" she screamed as she fell to his side on her knees.

Both Kishi and GomoRu gaped at the girl. "Don't he'll kill you!!!" they yelled at her.

Kagome had a barrier around her and InuYasha.

"What happened?" Kishi asked GomoRu.

"Well.." he started.

GomoRu POV Flashback:

I lay on a boulder in the sun resting when "I sense a presence." I said. I looked around and found it coming from the clearance that I found Lady Kagome in. This demon was sniffing the air and found a scent. I smelled and faintly found Lady Kagomes scent I thought he was hunting her like demons often do. Hunting Cat demons is sick so I fired and hit him but only on the shoulder and he jumped away.

I continued to follow him and fire he continued to dodge. Eventually I caught Lady Kagomes scent and so did he I became enraged and threw three energy balls that all hit him. One on his back one to the head and the other brushed by his arm harshly. Then he was thrown into a clearing uncontious. I threw one more only to hear you yell.

"Sister!?!?" Kishi screamed at Kagome,"Why would you protect a strange Inu Yokai!?!"

Regular POV end of Flashback:

"...and well you know the rest." GomoRu said.

"Ahh I see. But why would she protect some one who is hunting her?" Kishi asked.

"I do not know, but we should not judge. Let us just wait and see. She seems to Know this fellow well by the looks of it." GomoRu said. Kishi nodded.

with Kagome and InuYasha:

Kagome was crying and went to feel the hanyous forehead. It wasn't warm so she pulled him into a hug eventhough he wasn't contious.

Her hand felt warm and sticky so she pulled it away only to see it covered in InuYashas blood. She gasped and lay him down so his back was faced up.

InuYasha woke and this was unnoticed by Kagome.

She looked at his back for a moment befor deciding that she would have to lift his shirt to clean the wounds. She called Ruth over.

"Ruth!" she said in their demon launge,"Bring me the first aid kit."

"Yes Mistress Kagome." she responded in the demon launge. She turned to the bag that held the first aid kit and pulled it out then walked over to Kagome and set it down. She nuzzled her hand and got a pet on the head and a hug befor Kagome returned her attention to InuYasha.

She was still holding the barrier around her and InuYasha she went to lift his shirt and said,"Sorry Yash this is for your own good." befor taking it off.

InuYasha was caught off guard but couldn't move,"Anytime." he mumbled and smirked as she jumped at the sound of his voice.

"Are you ok Yash?" she asked.

"Not really." he muttered as she helped him into a sitting position.

She sat behind him and started to clean his wounds then wrap them in gauz. He grunted in pain as she helped him to stand leaning a great amount on her. She didn't mind though.

"Shismar." she called as he passed out due to pain. Shismar came over and grew into a large two tailed demon cat.(just imagin Kirara from the show.) Then she lay down and let InuYasha rest on her.

Kagome went to ask what happened then got the whole replay from GomoRu. Then it was their turn and she told them all about her group at school.

"Ohh!" Said GomoRu," So young human girl, a perverted monk, an Inu Yokai, Two Hanyous, and You and your pack?"

"You mean you still hang out with the same old people. Jeeze Kags." Kishi said.

"Yup." she answered she walked away to find some water source and a snaral was heard. She turned around and ran into the clearing to find InuYasha in a fighting stance as were Kishi and GomoRu.

InuYasha cracked his knuckles and started to run only to feel a great amount of pain in his back, head, arm, and shoulder. He shook it off and got ready to run only for his arm to get caught. He jumped around and snarled at the person who caught his arm.

Then he stopped when he saw it was Kagome.

"Kagome..." he whispered enough for only Kagome to hear. She gave a small reasuring smile and he hugged her to his chest. He whimpered as she slowly hugged him back careful of his wounds.

"I'm sorry Kagome I..." he was cut off by her putting a finger to his lips. He braced himself for her anger but...

"It's ok InuYasha I'm not mad. Just don't do it again." she said as she smiled. He hugged harder and nodded.

"Ahem..." GomoRu cleared his throat.

InuYasha snarled and pushed Kagome behind his back. Then he got in a fighting stance GomoRu did also.

"Stand down GomoRu." Kagome said as she walked out from behind InuYasha.

"Huh?" InuYasha asked confusedly.

"He's my friend InuYasha. Don't atack him."Kagome said.

"Yeah right. Some friend! Thats the guy who attacked me!!!" InuYasha shouted.

"Sorry Master InuYasha I thought you were one of the ones out to get Lady Kagome or Lady Kishi."GomoRu said apologeticly.

"What whos out to get you Kagome you should have told me!!!"InuYasha yelled then he turned to GomoRu,"Alright then it's ok. Wait a sec...Lady Kishi?!" he asked as he looked at Kagome.

She nodded at the silent question."Yes it's my sister Kishi, and I told you everyones out to get us. Just because were Neko Demons." she sighed sadly. Kishi nodded.

"So sister I see you have found your Meito."Kishi said with a huge smirk on her face. Kagome squeeked in surprise with a heavy blush across her face.

"KISHI I CAN'T BELEIVE YOU WOULD SAY THAT!!!!!" Kagome yelled at her sister.

InuYasha stood with a dumbfounded look on his face. Kishi saw this and teased Kagome more.

"So he dosen't know what that is sister?" she grinned.

"No he dosen't know Kishi. Don't you Dare!!"Kagome yelled when she saw a glint in her sisters eyes.

Kishi quickly explained that a Meito is like a mate only forever and when the Cat Demon dies so will their Meito. They have to show eachother all the forms they have and the Neko has a secret step that has to be taken and is only known by them and their Meito.

"KISHI!!!"Kagome screamed in embarresment,"YOU NEVER CHANGED YOUR ALWAYS EMBARASSING ME!!!"

InuYasha was flushed red and dumbfounded once again.

Kishi was running from Kagome laughing and ended up head over heals tripping on a root with Kagome falling on top of her they both laughed it off. InuYasha was ok in the end then he got a little embarassing.

"So if I'm your Meito dose that mean I get kids and whats the secret step?"InuYasha asked cockily.

The girls froze mid-step. Their auras becoming strangly intense.

_Oh Shit!_ InuYasha thought. He could feel the anger rolling off of them in waves.

InuYasha was ready for hell to break loose as he looked at the girls who were both pulsing he wondered what was happening. GomoRu had already left. So he was watching them and then...

With Sango and friends:

"Hey guys wheres InuYasha?" Sango asked.

"Roof. He told me to tell you to leave him alone. He's angry but he'll be back in later." Miroku answered from the couch. The arguing had stopped awhile ago and they were watching T.V.

"I wonder why he's not back in already?" Sesshomoru wondered alowed.

"I'll go check the roof to see if he's there Sesshomoru you check the bedroom to see if he snuck in while we were all arguing. K?" Kyshaki said.

"Kay." Sesshomoru answered. They both got off the floor to check the designated places.

Sesshomoru poked his head in the door to the guys room and looked around,"No InuYasha here!!" he hollared so everyone could hear him.

Kyshaki hopped up on the roof and she looked around and sniffed. She followed his scent to the balcony. She entered the room and said," The damn dog took off!!"

"WHAT!!!" everyone yelled.

"He's headed for the Dragon forest or at least in that direction." Kyshaki responded.

"I'll grab Camo you guys pack what we'll need we have to go find him." Sango said everyone nodded and started to pack.

Sango grabbed Camo and called for Kirara to shape up. Sango and Miroku mounted Kirara in her larger demonic form of herself.

Once everyone was ready they took off Sesshomoru in the lead tracking InuYashas scent.

As they followed his scent they found that it did indeed head into the Dragon Forest. They were about to enter when a red energy ball was hurled at them.

Shesshomoru dodged it, Kyshaki wasn't in the way Sango and Camo ducked while Miroku got hit in the face and pushed off Kirara. He was paralyzed when he hit the ground. Camo sat at his side proding him with one paw.

Everyone else was looking at the bush that the energy ball was fired from. The bush started to rustle and everyone got in a fighting stance. Then out came a red Dragon Demon.

"Leave now. I will not tolerate you here."the Dragon said.

"No. We have important business to attend. We will not leave untill we do what we came to." Sesshomoru said in his even monotone voice.

"I get the same thing everyday I will not let you pass. I am protector of this forest and all who reside in it. You will not pass." the Dragon said in the same tone as Sesshomoru.

"We will not hunt the but let us pass. We seek someone." Sesshomoru said.

"I will not let you harm her. Lady Kishi is protector of this forest as I am but those who hunt the Neko race sicken me. I shall kill you all and teach you a lesson." The Dragon said as he started to charge an energy ball.

"Wait!" Sango yelled the dragon paused and stopped charging the enery ball. "Is it Kishi Higurashi?" Sango asked in a small voice.

"Yes. You know her." The Dragon asked cautiously but Sango didn't hear anything past yes.

"Kagome will be so happy." Sango said as a smile played on her face.

"Yes!!!"Kyshaki screamed."Kagome can be herself again!!" She grinned happily.

"Ahh. I see you are the expected party. Sango the demon slayer. Sesshomoru the Inu Youkai. Kirara the demon cat. Kyshaki the Wolf Hanyou. And Miroku the very perverted monk. Ahh yes you were expected but not this soon follow me."

"Uhh?" Sango said,"How did you know are names and wern't you about to kill us a minute ago?"

"Ahh but you are Lady Kagomes friends she wouldn't be very happy if I killed you now would she. InuYasha is there too. So come come follow me. By the way my name is GomoRu." GomoRu said.

"Umm. Sesshomoru?" Sango asked.

Sesshomoru followed the dragon so did everyone else. Sango dragged Miroku and put him on Kiraras back. They were walking in the woods folowing the dragon when there seemed to be a pulse from somewhere near.

GomoRu froze mid-step,"Not yet Lady Kishi." he mumbled,"All of you take hold of my tail." GomoRu ordered. When they had all taken hold of his tail they all disapeared in a blink of light and reappeared in a clearing in front of them was...

With InuYasha and Kagome:

(Anything in Italics is neko launge so Inu wont understand it)

Kagomes hair grew down to her knees and turned to a shimmering blue. She grew fangs and claws. She had shimmery blue cat ears on top of her head and a long blue cat tail to match. Her eyes became a rainbow of colors including blue, red, orange, purple, green, yellow, brown, and hazle.

While Kishis hair grew solid black and was still only down to her chin. She also grew fangs and claws. She looked human exept her ears were long and pointed like a full Demons.

Suddenly GamoRu and everyone blinked into the clearing. This was unnoticed by everyone in the clearing. Miroku woke up from his daze and looked infront of him. Sango and Kirara are the only ones who understand this and are following along with the conversation

_"Akiumi!" _Kagome shouted.

_"What Aymuki. I didn't do anything." _Kshi defended.

_"Ohh yes you did. If you hadn't told him about Kannus then he wouldn't have asked and brought us out!"_Kagome said_._

_"Don't you blame this on me!" _Kishi said_._

_"Oh I'll blame this on you if I want too! If you hadn't mentioned this then the dog would haven't known till the propper time and he wouldn't have gotten all cockey and this wouldn't have happened. This could kill the girl you know and I can't go back to normal till we settle this!" _Kagome hissed.

_"Argh! I can't believe I forgot that part! Ugh fine you win this is all my fault but we'll settle this when she can hold this side and has her guardian got it?"_Kishi asked.

_"Yeah fine now consentrate and put us back to normal already."_Kagome said.

_"Ok."_Kishi said.

Kishi started to turn back and tried to turn Kagome back but failed she couldn't.

_"Whats going on I'm still present. Umm try Shismar I taught her the purr for this ocation."_

"Alright. Shismar! Come here I need you to change her back with that special purr she taught you. Ok?" Kishi asked.

Shismar nodded and transformed into her larger demonic cat form and Purred from deep within her chest as she was taught. Kagome changed back to normal and fell she was caught by Kishi but then ten loud thumps were heard. Kagomes eyes fluttered open and she saw what caused the thumps. It was Kyshaki, Sesshomoru, InuYasha, GomoRu, Kirara, and her whole pack, exept Ruth who had been taught how to ignore the purr, falling to the ground from Shismars purr. Kagome started to laugh and Sango looked up from watching Sesshomoru fall.

"Kagome!!! When did you get here?" Sango asked.

"I was already here but in my godess form. I was the one with long blue hair."Kagome said.

"So Kagome is this the slayer you talked about?"Kishi asked.

"Yeah Kishi don't you remember Sango we used to go to clubs and dance all the time?" Kagome said.

"Oh Yeah Hey San! I didn't know you were a demon slayer."Kishi said."Oh wheres Ky?"

"Um.. Sleeping cause of Shismar." Kagome giggled."Ok lets get to work waking them." Kagome said and walked over to InuYasha to set him against a tree for support. "Great he reopened his wounds. Ugh. Shismar first aid kit please." Kagome said. Shismar ran and got the first aid kit and gave it to Kagome. Kagome mumbled an apology befor laying him down so she could get to his back and lifting his shirt. Once againg she cleaned and bandaged his wounds then put his shirt down and proped him up against a tree."There. All done." Kagome said. She got Sango, Kishi, and Miroku to help her prop everyone up and then called Ruth to her.

"Ruth I need you to howl loudly for me so everyone can wake Ok?"Kagome asked.

Ruth nodded and Kagome backed up to give her space. Ruth gave a loud melodious howl. It almost sounded like she was singing to the moon instead of howling. When Ruth stopped howling everyone slowly opened their eyes.

"What happened?" they all mumbled.

"When did you get here Kagome?!?" Everyone but InuYasha and GomoRu yelled in unison.

"Umm I..."Kagome was cut off by Kyshaki.

"KISHI!!!!"Kyshaki yelled running to hug Kishi.

"What just happened Kagome?"InuYasha asked.

"Well your question brought out our Godess sides. Which is very bad for me right now." Kagome answered.

"Why is that bad Kagome?" Sesshomoru asked mildly interested in this conversation.

"Well if I'm in my Godess state for to long right now I can't controll it so I could end up draing all of my energy." Kagome said.

After a game of twenty questions and a lot of begging Kishi said that they could all train with her.

They decided just to set up camp here and Kagome took Shismar and Ruth to hunt.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~xXx~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Author Time!!! Okay this is definatly longest Chapter yet


	11. Author's Note

Okay I'm really sorry but I'm only going to work on one story at a time so some of these will have to wait. I'm going to start with The Last Straw and then continue from there and while I will be writing and thinking of the others I will not post on them until I finish The Last Straw.

P.S. This will be deleted with my next post


End file.
